Él es mi primo…
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: AU. Y pensar que de un momento tan triste había podido sacar algo hermoso… En un principio ella no le tomó importancia, pero tanta fue la insistencia de terceros que ella misma se lo empezó a creer, a ilusionarse, ¿y para qué? Si estaba claro que su primo no quería nada con ella…


_Hola gente bonita :D_

_Por lo visto el fandom está como muriendo, así que les traigo un Taiora un poco fuera de lo normal, pero si es así ustedes ya saben a quien culpar xD_

_Espero que les guste y que no me maten D: Denle una oportunidad, si igual es una linda y espontánea historia :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Summary: Y pensar que de un momento tan triste había podido sacar algo hermoso… En un principio ella no le tomó importancia, pero tanta fue la insistencia de terceros que ella misma se lo empezó a creer, a ilusionarse, ¿y para qué? Si estaba claro que su primo no quería nada con ella…**

* * *

**_Él es mi primo…_**

* * *

A ella le encantaba ir a ese lugar, de pequeña recordaba la emoción que le daba recorrer aquellos caminos y observar esos paisajes únicos y hermosos.

Lamentablemente aquella no era una situación feliz…

Observó de reojo a su madre que ahora iba de copiloto, ella miraba el paisaje por la ventana, o lo que podía ver de él pues ya había anochecido. El camino era iluminado por las luces del auto solamente.

Tragó saliva y siguió conduciendo, para ella tampoco era muy grato aquel día, luego de que una de sus tías la llamara temprano, diciéndole que su abuela, que no era tal, pero ella la adoraba como si lo fuera, había fallecido aquel día. Ambas habían emprendido camino hacia Nagakute para estar con su familia en aquel triste acontecimiento.

Casi cuatro horas de viaje desde Tokyo hacia aquella localidad, pero finalmente habían llegado.

En parte les alegró saber que su abuela era una persona muy conocida y querida, pues había mucha gente en el lugar, acompañándola.

Estacionó el auto donde pudo y bajaron ambas, no sin antes ponerle la alarma a su auto, no porque no confiara en la gente, pues ahí a nadie le importaba aquello, sino más bien por costumbre.

Sora se sintió observada, todos allí les dirigieron miradas a ella y a su madre, y la verdad poco le importaba, no conocía a nadie, o al menos, ella no recordaba a esas personas.

—Toshiko… —exclamó con tristeza una mujer que se acercaba a ellas. Era su tía, la que había hablado con ella en la mañana.

—Naoko. —reconoció su madre para luego abrazarla. —No sabes cuanto lo siento…

—Lo sé, pero era algo que se veía venir… Al menos no sufrió.

Y ese era el consuelo de todos.

—Hola Sora. —saludó ella cuando se separó de su madre para dirigir su atención a la pelirroja.

Ella la abrazó también. Toda esa familia eran sus parientes lejanos, quizás muy lejanos, pero los quería mucho a todos.

Le impresionó que no estuviese nadie llorando, y debió haberlo previsto, pues era casi algo típico, que se juntaran para los funerales y que fuese la única oportunidad de reunir a la familia completa. Su mamá saludaba a todos, y ella poco los recordaba.

—¿Toshiko?

Su madre volteó al oír su nombre de la voz de una mujer que la veía con sorpresa, la vio meditar por un momento, luego la emoción también la invadió a ella.

Vio como su madre y ella se abrazaban con fervor, mientras ella las veía desde atrás.

—Ay, Sora, mírate cuanto haz crecido… Ven y abrázame, niña.

Ella así lo hizo, aún sin saber de quien se trataba.

—No me digas que no recuerdas quien soy…

Sora volteó hacia su madre en busca de la respuesta, pero ella sólo sonreía.

—¡Tu tía Yuuko!

¿Su tía Yuuko?

No era ni parecida a como la recordaba, una mujer robusta, ahora estaba hecha casi una modelo.

Fue ahí cuando la emoción también la alcanzó a ella. Llevaba años sin verla, por lo menos desde que tenía seis, siempre que iban con su madre, preguntaba por ella, sin mayor respuesta que "Están todos bien", pero no la había visto desde entonces.

—Hija, ven, tienes que ver a alguien. —exclamó la mujer llena de felicidad, la tomó de la mano y la llevó casi a rastras hacia una fogata, en ella había un grupo de hombres hablando, se acercó a uno de ellos y lo llamó. —Cariño, ven, dime que te acuerdas de esta pequeña.

El hombre castaño la observó detenidamente mientras su tía, como ella le decía desde siempre, de cariño, la abrazaba por la cintura y le sostenía la cara para mostrársela a su marido. Él entrecerró sus ojos y luego los abrió con impresión.

—¡Pero cómo no acordarme de mi niña preciosa! —exclamó él para luego abrazarla.

Sora correspondió a su abrazo y sonrió ante el cariño que le brindaba el hombre, pese a que no se acordaba de él. De su tía Yuuko sí, algo, pero de él, nada.

Eso era lo bueno de su familia, todos eran muy cariñosos y demostrativos.

—Pero ya estás hecha toda una mujer… Cómo pasa el tiempo y uno se va poniendo viejo…

—Es verdad… ¡Ah, hijo!

Llamó ella a un joven que pasó cerca. El moreno volteó inmediatamente al llamado de su madre, dándole una vez más una calada al cigarrillo que mantenía entre sus dedos.

—Hijo, mira… —Yuuko volvió a tomar el rostro de la pelirroja con sus manos para que su hijo la viera en plenitud. Sora vio a su mamá con algo de incomodidad, sin embargo, su progenitora parecía disfrutarlo mucho. —¿Quién es?

El moreno dejó caer su cigarrillo y luego de pisarlo con la suela de su zapatilla de concentró de lleno en la chica. Le bastaron tan solo unos segundos para responder a la pregunta de su madre. —¿Sora? —ella asintió temerosa. —¡Sora, eres tú!

Él se lanzó a abrazarla al igual que sus padres anteriormente. —No puedo creer que seas tú, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —hablaba él entre abrazos. Se separó de ella para volver a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que ella correspondió incluso sin saber porqué. Estaba invadida por las emociones y las muestras de afecto de todos ahí. Finalmente llamaron al moreno de otra parte, él se disculpó y le sonrió nuevamente para irse del lugar.

Sora lo siguió con su mirada mientras se alejaba, luego las risas de los adultos ahí inundaron sus oídos.

—¿No está guapo mi hijo? —preguntó Yuuko de modo sugerente.

¿Guapo?

Sí… Bueno, lo había visto un par de segundos, con ello no podía dar una respuesta factible, pero…

Nuevamente todos comenzaron a reír.

—Hija, ¿sabes quien es? —preguntó su madre.

¿Cómo decir que no, si él la había saludado tan efusivamente?

—Es tu futuro marido. —respondió por ella Yuuko.

¿Futuro marido?

¡¿Desde cuándo ella estaba comprometida?! Y… ¿Por qué?

—Ustedes dos se iban a casar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ella negó casi con miedo.

—Pero hija, tú misma fuiste la que se lo propuso…

—¡¿YO?!

Los tres adultos ahí asintieron.

_Uno de esos tantos viajes que a ella le encantaba hacer. Adoraba ir al campo a compartir con su familia no tan cercana, le encantaba sentir el cariño de todos ahí y corresponderlo._

_Sus padres siempre agradecían eso, que su hija fuera tan querida pese a no pertenecer al circulo cercano familiar, nunca hacían diferencias con ellos, con consideraban familia de igual modo._

_Dentro de toda esa paz y armonía que se respiraba, los adultos hablando, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, los niños jugando y aprovechando de divertirse, una curiosa propuesta llamó su atención:_

—_Ya, Tai… —exclamó una pequeña pelirroja de cuatro años, parándose frente al moreno y apoyando sus manitos en su cintura. —¿Te vas a casar conmigo, sí o no?_

_Todos los adultos que se encontraban cerca giraron a ver a los dos pequeños._

_Tai dejó de lado su pelota de fútbol para prestar atención a la niña, la vio por unos segundos. —Sí. —respondió con seguridad._

—¿Era Tai?

Los tres volvieron a asentir y a reír ante su descubrimiento.

Ella volteó, los buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró hablando con otros, que ella supuso, eran más primos, sus primos directos al menos.

¿Realmente ese chico era Tai?

¿El mismo Tai con el que jugaba cuando era una niña?, ¿Tanto había cambiado?

Claro, ella lo recordaba como un niño, y eso, ahora último ni siquiera se había acordado de su existencia, creía casi que el tiempo no había transcurrido, pero no, se equivocaba. El tiempo sí avanzaba, convirtiendo a Tai en todo un hombre, atractivo por lo demás.

Su cabellera frondosa había perdido volumen, pero igual mantenía su esencia, sus ojos tan chocolates como siempre, había crecido mucho, tanto así que ahora ella con suerte le llevaba a los hombros siendo que antes eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, ya no era el jovencito delgado y menudo, ahora su espalda y brazos se habían fortalecido, y pese a que llevaba puesto un suéter producto del frío, ella lo pudo notar.

Y como era poco tímida, no le costó mucho dejar la seriedad de lado para empezar a molestar al moreno con el tema de su compromiso… O al menos el tiempo que él permaneció despierto, luego supuso que se había ido a dormir. Ella tenía sueño, bastante, pero no durmió, sabía que si dormía, soñaría con aquella persona que ya no estaba, así que prefirió no hacerlo, y no era la única que pensaba así, su madre y algunos de sus tíos también.

No supo como, pero de una cierta hora el tiempo se le había pasado volando, ahora el reloj de la pared marcaba las 7:00 am y fracción, hora en que el moreno se dejó ver en la cocina, donde estaba ella, algunas de sus tías y otras personas que habían permanecido la noche el vela.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Lo que había estado esperando desde que dejó de verlo.

—¿Cómo durmió mi futuro marido? —preguntó divertida la pelirroja.

Tai volteó a verla, con aquella sonrisa que usualmente no borraba de su rostro. Como lo empezaba a recordar.

Lo vio como puso el pan en la tostadora y encendía el hervidor. En ese mismo instante uno de los primos del moreno, que ella también lo consideraba como tal, se dejó ver por la cocina, estirándose y bostezando.

—¿Quieres huevos con jamón? —preguntó Tai, Hiro, el primo, asintió sin dejar de bostezar.

Sora observó como Tai se dirigía esta vez al refrigerador, para sacar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar el desayuno que le había prometido al castaño.

Su sonrisa interior se amplió más cuando lo vio cocinar casi como todo un experto.

—¿También cocinas? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. —Serás el esposo ideal. —comentó nuevamente ella con una sonrisa, que rápidamente él correspondió tan pronto la vio.

—¿Quieres?

—Bueno, me gustaría probar la comida del que será mi esposo.

Esta vez Tai pasó de sólo una sonrisa a una suave pero audible risa, contagiándola también a ella y a Hiro que había dejado un poco la somnoliensa de lado.

—¿Quieres té?

—No, café, por favor.

—¿Café? —preguntó extrañado. —Antes no te gustaba el café.

—Tenía cuatro años, era una niña estúpida que no sabía lo que quería…

—Sabías que querías casarte conmigo…

—Sí, pero no sobre lo delicioso que es el café. —comentó ella saliendo rápido del paso.

Le gustaba a ella molestar, no que la molestaran.

—¡Sora!

La pelirroja giró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, vio a Yuuko, su queridísima futura suegra apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, viéndola fijamente.

—Sora, ven.

Así lo hizo ella, acudió casi con miedo al llamado de su tía.

—¿Qué ocurre, tía?

—¿No querías un cigarrillo?

—¡Sí!

Pasó angustiada cuatro horas de su vida, desesperada por una dosis de nicotina, que ahora su adorada suegra le había traído ante ella.

Ambas se sentaron en la escalera de la casa que daba a la reja delantera, pudiendo observar el hermoso amanecer en la ciudad de Nagakute.

Sonrió de la nada. Extrañaba aquella sensación de paz que le producía el campo.

Yuuko le acercó el encendedor, con la llama ya dada para que ella pudiera encender su cigarrillo al aspirarlo cerca de la llama.

—Gracias tía, lo necesitaba.

—Ay, querida, no me agradezcas, para eso está tu suegra.

A ella también le gustaba bromear con eso del compromiso.

—Ya vi como te miraba mi hijo. —comentó de modo sugerente la castaña.

—¿Cómo?

Ella rió nuevamente, como siempre que la dejaba descolocada con los temas del moreno.

—No deja de mirarte, niña… Desde que llegaste.

¿En serio?

Como que no quiere la cosa intentó ver al interior de la cocina, lo más que su escasa visibilidad de aquella habitación se lo permitiera.

Y bueno, si fuese así, ¿a ella qué le importaba?

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto si la miraba o no?

Después de todo, él tenía derecho de mirar donde quiera, para eso eran sus ojos…

Sus hermosos ojos chocolate…

¡No!

Una cosa era molestarlo para ver la reacción que causaba en él y otra muy distinta era reaccionar ella así, de ese modo tan absurdo… ¿Por qué tenía que estar pendiente de si la miraba o dejaba de hacerlo?

Es decir, venía conociendo, o más bien, volviendo a ver al muchacho hace unas horas y pretendía que todo fuese como si nunca se hubiesen dejado de frecuentar… No, las cosas no eran tan fáciles…

El ruido del motor de un auto se hizo presente, dejando un poco de lado toda la tranquilidad campestre del lugar. Luego, una voz peculiar, casi gritando y mandoneando.

—Hola mamá.

Saludó cuando la mujer castaña, la mandona, se detuvo frente a la reja para abrirla, así lo hizo, caminó hacia los escalones para saludar a Yuuko con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—Hola querida, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien… dentro de lo que se puede…

Sora torció sus labios.

La castaña recién llegada posó su mirada en ella. —Hola. —saludó distante.

—Hola. —respondió, aún sin saber quien era, más que la hija de su tía Yuuko. Que para variar, tampoco recordaba.

Un pariente más que no recordaba.

La castaña pasó por el lado de ambas, dispuesta a adentrarse en la casa de su abuela.

Sora por su parte se levantó del escalón donde se encontraba sentada.

—¿Adonde vas?

—A dar una vuelta…

—Pero Sora…

Entonces la castaña se detuvo en seco.

—¿Sora?

Un pariente más que no recordaba, pero que el pariente sí a ella.

—Sí… —asintió temerosa, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

—¡SORA! —exclamó esta vez la castaña volviendo a paso rápido hacia ella hasta envolverla en un abrazo asfixiante.

Ella correspondió, con mido eso sí, pero correspondió de igual modo a la muestra de cariño.

—¡Estás muy grande y hermosa! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Narumi.

Narumi…

Narumi, Narumi…

—_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_Preguntó la chica, unos cuantos años mayor que ella, al escuchar su llanto desgarrador._

—_No hago nada… —se defendió el moreno._

—_¿Y por qué Sora está llorando?_

—_Yo no sé. Se cayó o algo._

—_Bueno, entonces sé bueno y haz algo para que deje de llorar, es tu futura esposa, tienes que ser atento con ella. No sé, regálale ese dulce._

—_Pero Naru, es el último que me queda. —reclamó el pequeño Taichi ante la ridícula idea de su hermana mayor._

—_No me importa._

_El pequeño suspiró con resignación. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su "futura esposa", como todos le decían ahí y le extendió su paleta de dulce._

_Ella alzó su vista, dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos e hinchados. Sollozó un par de veces más y finalmente le sonrió._

_De pronto a él ya no le importó perder su dulce…_

—¡Naru!

—¡Sí! —exclamó nuevamente llena de emoción. Entonces el abrazo asfixiante lo fue más aún.

Y en el transcurso de la tarde, fueron uña y mugre.

—¿Sabes, Sora? Sé que debería estar triste, pero verte aquí de verdad me hace muy feliz mi niña… —la pelirroja sonrió ante la sinceridad de la castaña. —Ay, la última vez que te vi eras una niñita y mírate ahora…

Ambas rieron, la emoción las invadía a las dos, más a la mayor que a ella misma, pero el hecho de recibir tanto cariño y de aquel modo tan desinteresado le hacía sentirse bien.

En menos de una hora ya estaban al borde de ser las mejores amigas por siempre, sólo que ella ya tenía una.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú y mi hermano se iban a casar?

Sora sonrió, oprimió sus ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Todo el mundo lo recordaba, lo tenía presente en sus recuerdos, menos ella, que había sido la autora de todo aquel compromiso que recién hasta ahora afectaba su vida.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Vaya… —exclamó Susumu llegando al lado de su hija mayor. —Veo que están de lo más amigas ustedes dos.

—Nos estamos poniendo al día, papá, hace años que no sabía nada de mi querida Sora. —dijo Narumi abrazando a la pelirroja, el cual fue correspondido.

—Sí, además seremos cuñadas.

Dicho esto, desató la emoción de la castaña y también su padre.

La verdad no sabía por qué lo hacía. Tal vez por su naturaleza molestosa y sus impulsos descontrolados. Había algo en su interior que dejara de hacerlo, que se quedara callada y se comportara como la señorita que siempre debió ser, pero que nunca fue. Ella acostumbraba a bromear en momentos así, tal vez como un método de defensa ante el daño o la tristeza, y al parecer su nueva cuñada también lo hacía.

* * *

—¿Así que irás a Nagakute el fin de semana?

—Síp. —afirmó la pelirroja. —Mi cuñada me invitó.

—¡¿Tu qué?! A ver, espera un momento amiga. —pidió Mimi. —¿De qué me perdí? No se suponía que viajaste para el funeral de tu abuela, y ahora sales con una cuñada… Y si hay una cuñada es porque tiene que haber un novio. —fue hilando todos los cabos sueltos. —Ya, suelta, cuéntame todo lo que pasó allá.

Sora suspiró.

No debió haber dicho la palabra cuñada…

Finalmente le contó todo a su mejor amiga, viendo cada vez más destacada su cara de impacto ante aquella historia tan promiscua e incestuosa, como ella misma la consideraba.

—¡Eres una suelta! —exclamó riéndose. Sora sonrió y negó con suavidad.

Tenía razón. Era una suelta desde sus cortos cuatro años de edad.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué va a ser…? Viste al hombre después de más de quince años, fue un reencuentro para los dos… ¿Cómo estaba?

Obviamente su amiga no le preguntaba por su salud, o si se encontraba bien…

Mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Está lindo?

Asintió aún mordiéndose el labio y viendo a su amiga cargada de culpa.

Mimi emitió un grito de emoción que estuvo al borde de dejarla sin audición, cosa a la que ya debería estar acostumbrada…

_Sólo unos minutos con Narumi le bastaron para ser casi inseparables. Y los cigarros que no se había fumado, los estaba consumiendo ahora._

_Además de ellas dos, estaba también su madre, Yuuko, Susumu y Taichi, él entremedio de sus padres, frente a ella._

_Prácticamente se dedicaba a escuchar lo que hablaban las mujeres adultas y las risas de ellas dos ante las anécdotas que contaban los mayores._

_De pronto el moreno, una vez terminado su cigarrillo, de botarlo al suelo y pisarlo con su zapatilla, se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa, Sora lo siguió con su mirada, y le fue inevitable comentarlo…_

—_Nooo… —exclamó con una fingida tristeza. —Se va mi futuro marido, no quiere estar a mi lado… —comentó haciendo un puchero, denotando toda la pena que podía sentir en su actuado ser._

_Ante los dichos de la pelirroja, todos se largaron a reír. Estaba dispuesta a seguir con la plática tan amena que habían estado teniendo hasta ahora, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo, vio hacia su derecha, viéndose a sí misma con su brazo entrelazado a otro más fuerte._

_Era él, parado al lado de ella, viendo detenidamente su brazo junto al de ella, subió su mirada hasta situarse en sus ojos ámbares, dedicándole una linda sonrisa y luego vio a su progenitora._

—_Mira mamá. —habló él. —¿Cómo nos veríamos saliendo de la iglesia así?_

_Y los gritos de emoción desesperada no tardaron…_

_Él rió, dejó el brazo de la pelirroja y entró a la casa, como se suponía que lo haría antes._

_Y ella se quedó estática, en medio de los gritos agudos de celebración de ambas madres y de su prima. _

_Aquellos palos que le había estado tirando al moreno, él ahora se los había devuelto, todos de un solo tiro…_

_Sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas arder._

_No, no podía ser… ¿amor?_

—Ay, amiga ¡que emoción! —exclamó la castaña. —Y dime, ¿quedaron de verse nuevamente?, ¿viajarás a verlo?

—De hecho, viajaré el próximo fin de semana, aunque no será necesario viajar para verlo a él…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Mi hijo está estudiando el Tokyo, estudia Ingeniería Comercial. —habló Susumu, aunque lo segundo no le interesó tanto, con lo primero bastó para empezar con sus bromas._

—_¿De verdad te fuiste a Tokyo a estudiar? —Tai asintió. —No seas mentiroso, Tai, di la verdad, fuiste a Tokyo a buscarme, sabías que tu futura esposa vivía allá y no dudaste en irte a vivir a la ciudad… —nuevamente las risas del moreno y de su padre se hicieron presentes. —¿Lo ves? Es el destino que nos quiere juntos…_

—_Tal vez… —comentó Taichi._

—¿Vive aquí…? —la pelirroja asintió. —¡Todo este tiempo teniéndolo al lado y no tenías idea!

—Está viviendo en Odaiba…

—¡Aquí al lado! —exclamó. Tomando en cuenta que ellas vivían en Meguro.

Al lado…

Estos últimos años lo tuvo tan cerca, pudieron haber retomado aquella relación tan cercana que tenían cuando eran unos niños, hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Mordió sus labios y luego suspiró.

—¿Estás pensando en él? ¡Uy! Cochinona…

Obvio que estaba pensando en él…

Si la propia Mimi fue quien introdujo el tema.

Sonrió.

Últimamente se sentía bastante bipolar.

Sonreía sola, luego se entristecía, luego le daba rabia, luego sentía miedo de todo…

Multipolaridad definía mejor su estado…

Lo que sí tenía claro… Más que claro… Era que su _pseudo primo_ causaba cosas en ella… Le atraía.

—_Está atractivo mi hijo, ¿no? Bueno, al menos eso dicen las mujeres cuando lo ven… —le comentó Susumu a Sora, la había pillado viéndolo "disimuladamente". —Tiene cuerpo de futbolista… —volvió a decir sugerentemente._

_Sintió como si su hijo fuese un pedazo de carne y ella una perra hambrienta._

—_Ay, tío, a mi me encantan los futbolistas. —dijo ella sin pensar, para cuando lo meditó en su mente ya era demasiado tarde._

_El hombre comenzó a reír. —Está bien entonces, tenemos casorio a fin de año._

A fin de año… Estaban a fines de Septiembre, ya no quedaba nada para fin de año… ¡NADA!

—Soy una perra…

—¿Qué, por qué lo dices?

—¡Porque sí…! Me gusta mi primo… —asumió Sora.

—¿De qué hablas? No es tu primo… hermano… ¿Qué son en realidad?

Lo pensó por un momento, formuló todo su árbol genealógico, llegando a una conclusión.

—Vendría siendo mi primo en cuarto o quinto grado…

—Ah, es lo mismo que no ser nada.

—_Sora, piénsalo bien, podríamos llegar a ser cuñadas, ¡imagínate! Ah, si me dices que sí, ten por seguro que entre mi mamá, Kari y yo, te ayudaremos._

_¿Kari también?_

—_Naru, aunque quisiera, no podría, él es mi primo… ¡Tú también lo eres!_

—_Si no son primos hermanos, no cuenta… Y no lo somos, es lo mismo que no ser nada, así que sólo dime que sí y con mi madre movemos los hilos. —guiñó._

Entre su amiga y su propia familia fomentando en ella la promiscuidad y el incesto…

Su amiga estaba feliz con esta nueva relación en potencia, veía todo perfecto, pero entre todos los problemas que implicaría este noviazgo que todos querían armar entre ambos, había un gran problema… Literalmente, era un GRAN problema…

—_¿Y dónde se metió mi futuro marido que no está a mi lado? —dijo nuevamente la pelirroja, haciendo alusión a lo que había hecho desde que llegó al lugar y supo quien era aquel morenazo… Molestarlo._

—_Se fue a dormir. —explicó Yuuko. —Tenía que hacer unos trámites temprano con respecto a la sepultura y Tai se ofreció a hacerlo._

—_Ah… Creí que me estaba evitando. —volvió a bromear tratando de sacar a su tía de sus pensamientos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era sentirse más triste de lo que ya estaba._

—_Sora ten cuidado. —habló esta vez Naoko._

—_¿Por qué, tía?_

—_Si te metes ahí te vas a encontrar con un tanque de 200 kilogramos…_

—_¿Ah?_

Entonces no lo entendió, y no tenía por donde descifrar aquel acertijo que había formulado su tía Naoko, hasta que San Facebook la iluminó.

_Lloró, y como no, si se trataba de una persona muy querida para ella que había partido, que ya no estaba junto a ellos, le fue inevitable._

_Camuflaba sus ojos rojos tras unos lentes oscuros, de vez en cuando limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus orbes ámbares y sollozaba, ahora era cuando le hacía falta su madre que se había alejado para contestar una llamada._

_Elevó su vista y encontró la del moreno, no sabía con exactitud si también la estaba observando a ella puesto que también estaba usando lentes de sol, pero había algo en su rostro serio que la hacía sentir incómoda. Nuevamente cerró sus ojos y limpió con su índice las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Subió la vista para verlo de nuevo, mas no lo encontró._

_Había mucha gente alrededor, todos se acercaron a la tumba con desesperación al momento de bajar el ataúd, todos, excepto ella, quería estar en paz, por lo mismo decidió alejarse y esperar que la gente se fuera yendo de a poco para acercarse ella con calma. Caminó más lejos, separada de todo. Se sentó en el borde de una tumba y observó el arreglo floral que tenía entre sus manos, detalladamente, viendo y tratando de limpiarlo lo más que pudo de aquellos detalles negativos que poseía._

_Entonces lo vio… Él llegó cerca de donde había estado parada anteriormente, buscó a alguien con la mirada, quizás a ella, quizás a otra persona, finalmente fue llamado por alguien y volvió a su sitio, quedándose ella con la duda, y la tristeza que aumentaba._

_Tal como lo pensó, esperó que se fuera la gente para ir ella a la tumba, acompañada de su madre y dejarle su arreglo floral, soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas y finalmente decidieron irse, porque Toshiko no quería estar presente cuando comenzaran las peleas, y porque ya era tarde y su plan era llegar el mismo día a Tokyo._

—_Sora… —llamó Tai cuando vio a la pelirroja y a su madre salir a paso rápido del cementerio. —¿Ya te vas?_

—_Sí, mi mamá tiene que trabajar y yo tengo un examen mañana._

—_Ah… Yo también tengo exámenes… Les diría si me pueden llevar, pero tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas a la casa, así que mejor no._

—_¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Toshiko. Él asintió. —Bueno, cuídate mucho Taichi, estamos en contacto._

—_Sí tía, nos vemos allá en Tokyo._

—_De acuerdo. —asintió ella despidiéndose del moreno con un abrazo._

_Sora pasó por detrás del moreno y picó su espalda con sus índices, provocando su sobresalto y que se volteara luego._

—_Adiós, futuro marido. —bromeó la pelirroja._

—_Adiós mi niña, nos vemos…_

—_Claro que nos vamos a ver, nos vamos casar, estamos comprometidos, por supuesto que nos vamos a ver._

_El moreno rió, como siempre lo hacía al escuchar sus constantes bromas._

—_Agrégame a Facebook, para que estemos en contacto siempre._

—_¡Claro! A partir de ahora no te me escapas._

—_No, ya no más, luego de años tantos alejados…_

—_Tienes razón, bueno… Creo que ya nos vamos. —habló ella tras los apuros de Toshiko._

—_Búscame. Taichi Yagami._

_Así lo hizo… Luego se arrepentiría de hacerlo._

_Apenas llegó a su casa, tecleó su nombre en la red social._

_Seleccionó la que tenía una fotografía del moreno que ella conocía, y le fue inevitable comenzar con su sesión de detective, pese a todo el sueño que tenía._

_Lo primero que hizo fue ver sus fotos, gran error… Nunca debió haberlo buscado en Facebook…_

_Fotos de él, con sus primos, con sus padres… Y luego con una chica._

_Su novia._

_Eso dedujo con los muchos mensajes de amor que ella, la chica de la fotografía, que estaba etiquetada, le dejaba._

"_Mi amor, estoy tan feliz de estar contigo, estas tres semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida… Te amo infinitamente 'Honey'…"_

_Ok…_

_Habían dos cosas que le impactaban de ello, la primera, que luego de tres meses se noviazgo, ya se juraran amor eterno, y lo segundo… Que las palabras de su tía Naoko al fin tomaron sentido cuando. _

_Su novia era una gran mujer… Literalmente… Una GRAN mujer._

_Ella no era de esas personas que le gustaba el pelambre, ni mucho menos hablar mal de la gente… Pero ahora, realmente, necesitaba saber cuales eran los encantos o las gracias que había utilizado esa mujer para hacer que el sensual moreno se fijara en ella…_

—Bueno, y qué estás esperando… ¿Me vas a mostrar su página de Facebook o no? Quiero conocer al galán que tiene así a mi amiga. —insinuó la castaña moviendo sus cejas de modo sugerente.

Sora suspiró. Ya se había tardado mucho en pedirlo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar el perfil del moreno, cuando dio con él le pasó el celular a su mejor amiga y ella comenzó su inspección con gran interés.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza. —Sí… Está lindo… —aprobó Mimi. —Ay, Dios, mira esos abdominales. ¡Sí que está lindo! —enfatizó. —Hiciste una gran elección de futuro marido, amiga.

La pelirroja solamente presionó sus labios y calló, ahora Mimi se iba en puros elogios hacia el moreno, pero pronto se acabarían cuando siguiera pasando las fotos…

Supo que había llegado a la fotografía de la discordia cuando abrió sus ojos como platos y abrió su boca alarmada, apuntó hacia la pantalla de su celular con su índice derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda lo sostenía, luego de su mueca de sorpresa le siguió una de asco y horror.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡ESO! —exclamó espantada, mostrándole a Sora la foto donde salía Taichi con su novia.

—Ella es su novia…

—Me di cuenta porque la está besando pero que… —realizó nuevamente una expresión de asco. —No puedo ver esto… —exclamó extendiéndole el celular a su dueña, sin embargo, su curiosidad fue mayor y siguió viendo fotos y llenándose cada vez de más indignación. —¿Qué es eso que le cuelga del brazo?

—Ya basta, no seas discriminadora…

—No, no me malentiendas… Es decir, es lindo saber que él no es de esos típicos hombres superficiales que sólo están con chicas lindas… Claramente él no lo es.

Sora rodó sus ojos. Su mejor amiga era experta en hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

Sintió su delicada mano sobre su hombro, alzó la vista y se encontró con su comprensivos ojos caramelo y su cabeza un poco ladeada, era su semblante complacivo…

—Sora… amiga… —la pelirroja suspiró profundamente, se vendría algo fuerte… Mimi sonrió con su ceño fruncido. —Tu consuelo es que cuando él te abrace podrá juntar sus manos en tu espalda… No así con _Moby Dick._

Mordió sus labios.

Quiso reír, a carcajadas, pero no podía ser tan cruel… De igual manera dejó escapar una sutil risa, contagiando también a la castaña.

—Tendrás que sacar el arpón… Zarparemos a las 600 horas, capitán.

Ella la abrazó. Sabía que hacerla reír era tan sólo una tontería, y que en su interior estaba viviendo una verdadera tormenta.

Tenía mucho que aclarar en su mente. Partiendo por el hecho de que, no tenía idea porqué, pero el tipo algo causaba en ella, lo venía conociendo nuevamente, porque el que se conocieran de pequeños no contaba ahora, lo había visto después de muchos años, se habían vuelto a ver un solo día, y eso causaba en ella… Intrigas y estragos.

Lo bueno es que con su viaje a Nagakute, a ver a Narumi, solucionaría varios de sus conflictos internos, o al menos eso esperaba ella…

* * *

Estaba frío, como típico día de otoño.

Las hojas de los árboles estaban tornadas de tonos cafés y muchas de ellas ya formaban parte del suelo.

Apoyó su codo en el borde de la ventana del auto, y su mentón en su mano, observando casi como un zombie el camino frente a sus ojos mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el volante.

Buscó de reojo sus cigarrillos y el encendedor, a penas los vio cambió su mano izquierda al volante y extendió la derecha hasta alcanzar su vicio. Llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios y rápidamente lo encendió para luego bajar el vidrio y dejar escapar el humo que de este emanaba.

Si pensó que con ese viaje despejaría sus dudas, estuvo muy equivocada, lo pasó bien, sí, excelente mejor dicho, pero volvía a Tokyo con más confusiones y conflictos internos que antes…

_Luego de un abrazo que para ambas duró unos segundos, pero que para todos los demás fue de horas y horas, se separaron e inmediatamente de evocaron a lo que les competía: hablar de la vida en torno a un buen trago de alcohol._

_Hablaron de todo un poco, de sus vidas luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de sus gustos, de los amores… Y entre eso, salió aquel tema, inevitable para ambas, porque Narumi era la hermana y ella, bueno… Ella era la futura esposa…_

—_Mi hermano es como una chica… Sora, él sufrió mucho, tuvo dos noviazgos y en los dos sufrió mucho…_

—_Sí, eso lo entiendo, a mi me ha pasado algo similar, pero, Naru… ¿No crees que se esté precipitando?_

—_Claro que lo creo… Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio se iría a vivir con una persona luego de dos o tres meses de noviazgo…?_

—_No… Ni yo después de tres años y medio de relación con mi exnovio me fui a vivir con él… Mis padres me hubiesen matado de ser así, además, luego de todo ese tiempo, sentía que aún no lo conocía bien, y para irme a vivir con alguien tengo que confiar mucho en esa persona, de hecho ahora estoy viviendo con una amiga, pero porque es la tercera persona en la que más confío, después de mis papás, claro. —comentó la pelirroja._

Aún le quedaban dos horas y media, su viaje de vuelta a Tokyo estaba recién comenzando… Y así como ese, se le vendrían muchos recuerdos más a la mente…

Suspiró.

El viaje se le haría eterno…

* * *

—_Hola prima, ¿cómo estás? —habló él a través del celular._

—Bien —mintió, cuando él le decía "prima" era porque estaba _Moby Dick_ con él. —, ¿y tú?

Aún le intrigaba saber cómo ella había logrado tener a un hombre como Tai a su lado, quizás Narumi tenía razón y su hermano era como una chica, generalmente a las chicas no les interesaba el aspecto físico, al contrario del común de los hombres, pero sinceramente ella pensaba que Tai podía tener a la chica que quisiera a su lado… A una súper modelo si quería.

—_Bien, descansando un poco del trabajo. _

Siguió la conversación, hablaron de su día, de cómo les estaba yendo en los estudios y en sus respectivos trabajos, entre otras cosas.

Él le comentó que aún estaba comprando cosas para su hogar, su nuevo hogar con la novia, y eso terminó por destrozarle el corazón.

Inventó que tenía que entrar a clases para terminar con aquella desdichada llamada, él entendió, le deseó suerte en todo y un excelente día, así como ella le correspondió y se apuró el cortar.

Llamarlo y saber de él últimamente no le hacía bien… No sabía por qué insistía en lo mismo…

"_¿Cómo me encuentro después de todos estos años?"_

_Preguntó el moreno a través del chat de Facebook. Ella sonrió y rodó sus ojos. Se sabía atractivo, no sabía para qué le preguntaba. De igual forma ella le respondió._

"_Regio… Estás como para convertirte en mi futuro esposo… Oh, espera… Lo serás! Jajajaja!"_

"_Jajajajajaja" _

_Recibió como respuesta. Así era como se sacaban los balazos, con un simple "Jajajaja…"_

"_Sabes? —preguntó él llamando su atención. —Igual estás súper linda… Yo no cerraría las posibilidades, quien sabe? Tal vez podríamos tener algo más adelante…"_

_La pelirroja mordió sus labios, no sabía qué responder a eso, por lo que se sacó los balazos._

"_Jajajajaja, en serio?"_

"_Claro!"_

_Su conversación siguió, tranquila, recordando viejos tiempos, hablando de sus actuales vidas…_

"_Igual fuiste tú quien me pidió matrimonio antes, jajaja"_

"_Bueno, y lo volvería a hacer —y luego, la indirecta más DIRECTA de la vida. De la cual luego se arrepentiría profundamente… —, y tú de nuevo me vas a decir que sí ;D"_

"_Jajajajaja!"_

_Sacándose los balazos nuevamente…_

"_Puede ser…" _

_Acotó el moreno. Descolocándola completamente._

Tal vez porque el moreno había remecido algo en su interior, tal vez porque se estaba formando muchas ilusiones en base a lo que todos deseaban, verlos juntos…

—_Sora, lo que debes hacer es acercarte a él como su amiga, como su prima… Conózcanse, hablen, entiéndanse… Luego él se dará cuenta, al igual que nosotros, de que tú eres la mujer que él desea…_

Suspiró. Sintió su celular vibrar junto a _Wonderwall_ de Oasis.

—Hola Naru… —saludó apenas contestó la llamada.

—_Hablé con mi hermano… —dijo la castaña de pronto. _

Por su tono supo que no era una buena noticia. Por lo mismo, no supo si quería conocer el contenido de aquella conversación… De igual forma se lo dijo.

Prefirió no saberlo.

—_Le pregunté por su novia, me dijo que la amaba, que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y casi que cada segundo con ella, eran los más maravillosos de su vida…_

—Ya…

—_Luego le pregunté por ti, que qué opinaba de ti… Me dijo que eras una mujer sumamente hermosa, que eras tierna, simpática, divertida… Sin duda la mujer perfecta…_

—Ya…

Y luego la parte que no quería oír.

—_Y que te quería mucho… Que te tenía un cariño enorme, pero un cariño de primos…_

Tragó saliva y sintió que se le ardía la garganta.

En parte ella ya no sabía, ¿para qué iba a tapar el sol con un dedo?

Era su primo, en muchos grados, pero era su primo al fin y al cabo, él la veía como tal, y eso era lo que importaba…

—_Por favor, mi niña, no te sientas mal…_

—No estoy mal…

Era cierto, pero algo en su corazón le decía que dejara de mentir, que en realidad eso la estaba matando por dentro.

¿Por qué debería sentirse mal?

Él era sincero, no podía esperar que al llegar ella él se olvidara de su novia que tanto amaba… Aunque la verdad, no comprendía la razón de tanto amor…

Quizás Mimi tenía razón y el talento de _Moby Dick,_ como ella le decía, era que hacía un muy buen sexo oral… Quizás Matt, el novio de su mejor amiga, también tenía razón y era buena en la cama, a pesar de la exhausta labor que tenía que hacer Tai, de tener que escarbar para buscar su cosa, como también había comentado él…

No lo sabía y, la verdad, ahora eso poco le importaba…

Ella era su prima y punto. Daba igual si la castaña le había dicho que jugara con sus encantos, con su simpatía y su físico perfecto, según ella, para conquistarlo, de nada servía todo eso si para él, ella sólo era su prima… Como debía ser…

Tenía que entender que él estaba bien, ella era la que se pasaba películas sola, más bien, gracias a toda la familia ella se pasaba películas. Debía aprender del moreno, no tenía que mezclar las cosas, él estaba bien con su novia… sea como sea ella, y ella por su parte estaba bien… consigo misma.

—_Ay, Sora… —suspiró Narumi al otro lado de la línea. —¿Dónde estabas tres meses atrás…?_

Y su corazón se hacía la misma pregunta…

¿Por qué no se habían reencontrado en otras circunstancias, tiempo antes, por qué…?

Opto por dejar de hacerse a sí misma preguntas sin sentido, que ya no valía la pena formular y mucho menos responder, porque simplemente ya no tenían razón de ser. Tai era su primo, con muchos grados de distancia, pero eran primos al fin y al cabo, y además, tenía novia. Y ella sabía lo doloroso que era cuando una perra aprovechadora se metía en medio de una relación, lo había vivido, y por orgullo, ella no se convertiría en la perra de la historia.

Lo mejor sería que dejara pasar el tiempo, olvidar todo ese asunto, alejarse un poco, pero no demasiado como ya le había sucedido, del moreno y de toda la familia que lo único que quería era juntarlos en un plano sentimental. Se enfocaría en sus amigos, sus estudios, uno que otro pretendiente por ahí, que le ayudaran a olvidarse de esos días en los que lo único que hubo en sus pensamientos fue Tai…

* * *

Se sentía bien…

No lo había llamado, no se había metido a intrusear su página de Facebook, no le había mandado mensajes y, por ende, él tampoco a ella, porque siempre era la pelirroja la que insistía en iniciar una conversación con él… Nada, no sabía absolutamente nada de Taichi y se sentía excelente con ello.

La verdad no lo necesitaba en su vida… No lo necesitó en todos esos años, en los que ni siquiera recordó su existencia, y mucho menos lo necesitaría ahora, cuando su vida ya estaba hecha, tenía a las personas necesarias consigo.

No lo necesitaba.

—¿Sora?

Mierda.

Conocía esa voz, aunque le era más fácil reconocer sus risas, pues la mayor parte de tiempo él se estaba riendo con las tonteras que ella decía.

—Hola… —saludó fingiendo estar lo más alegre que pudo al momento de voltearse a verlo.

—Vaya, no creí que te encontraría aquí…

Comentó él.

¿Seguro?

Él sabía muy bien que ella vivía en Meguro, es decir, estaban al lado, pero es que acaso, ¿Tokyo no era lo bastante grande? De entre todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad, tenía que ir precisamente al de Meguro…

—Sí… Bueno, lo extraño es que no nos encontramos antes… Llevas casi un año estudiando aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, tal vez sí nos vimos… Quien sabe.

Sí… Quien sabe…

Lo intentó, de verdad, intentó ser cortante y seria, pero no le resultó en lo absoluto… De vez en cuando, aquellos comentarios graciosos y sin sentido salían de sus labios sin siquiera pasar por su mente para meditarlos al menos un segundo, no, ella era espontánea y divertida, era parte de su ser, y él lo disfrutaba mucho.

Caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta llegar a un parque tranquilo, decidieron sentarse y fumarse unos cuantos cigarrillos en medio de su conversación. Era lo de siempre, sobre ellos, sus vidas, sus familias… Todo igual.

—Así que tienes novia y no me lo habías dicho…

—Creí que lo sabías.

—No, el otro día en Nagakute no me dijiste nada, y tampoco ando psicopateando tu Facebook como una loca. —mintió, lo hacía cada día, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo…

—Ah… —fue la corta respuesta de él. —Bueno, sí, tengo novia, estamos viviendo juntos.

—Que bueno… ¿Y hace cuanto que son novios?

Preguntó, pese a saber la respuesta.

—Poco más de dos meses.

—¡¿Dos meses!? ¿Llevan dos meses y ya se fueron a vivir juntos? —el moreno no le veía nada malo, y lo dejó notar en su expresión. —¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?

—No, para nada… Yo la amo, y ella me ama a mi, ¿para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

—No se trata de perder el tiempo, Tai, se trata de que realmente es muy pronto… Para vivir con alguien primero debes conocerla a la perfección, saber todo de ella, qué le gusta o disgusta, tiene que ser casi su confidente…

—Pero lo es…

—En serio, Tai, después de dos meses, no lo creo…

—Pero la conozco hace cinco… —rebatió él. Lo cual a ella no le pareció suficiente.

—Tai… Yo vivo con mi mejor amiga… La conozco hace once años, y aún así siento que cada día sé algo nuevo de ella… Te pondré otro ejemplo —continuó Sora al ver que nada de lo que le dijera al moreno le parecería suficiente. —, con mi exnovio duramos tres años y medio y nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza irnos a vivir juntos…

—Sora, eso es distinto, tú tuviste una relación hace tiempo con él. Yo tengo veintidós años, sé lo que quiero hacer de mi vida…

—No tienes idea, eres un pendejo.

—Oye…

—Lo siento, pero es verdad… Nadie sabe lo que quiere hacer de su vida a los veintidós años…

—Bueno, yo sí.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—Bueno… Tienes razón, tal vez tú sí sepas… Y para que no digas luego que no te quiero, la verdad me alegra mucho que seas feliz. —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que Tai no tardó en corresponder. —Deseo de verdad que seas muy feliz con ella.

—Lo soy.

—Y aprovecha el tiempo que te queda con ella, recuerda que estamos comprometidos… Igual terminarás casándote conmigo. —bromeó nuevamente.

Tai rió nuevamente.

Pareciera como si dijera todas esas estupideces adrede, a ella le encantaba verlo y oírlo reír.

—Puede ser… —acotó el moreno.

Siempre tan misterioso él… La dejaba en el limbo.

Odiaba eso de él, sencillamente lo odiaba.

Él sabía lo que causaba en las mujeres, y si no lo sabía, es que era un estúpido.

Taichi era atractivo, alto, moreno, con aquella espalda y brazos anchos y su cabello rebelde, era simplemente atractivo para cualquier mujer, nadie podría resistirse a sus encantos, mucho menos ella que no era de fierro.

¡Pero no! La vida tenía que castigarla siendo prima de ese morenazo…

La puta vida…

Intentó olvidar esa parte que le cagaba la existencia, decidió enfocarse en lo que era realmente importante, estaba retomando y volviendo a conocer y reencontrarse con esa parte de su familia que ella tanto apreciaba. Porque no todos los días se volvía a encontrar con parientes con los cuales guardaba tan lindos recuerdos.

Con Narumi por ejemplo… No la veía hace años, con suerte la recordaba, y ahora hablaban todos los días, se habían convertido en buenas amigas, ya no perderían contacto nunca más. Incluso la vez que había viajado a su hogar había tenido la oportunidad de conocer también a su esposo, se había casado hace un par de años y ambos estaban sumamente enamorados y se apoyaban mutuamente, lo que era importante.

Había aprovechado de ver a Kari, la hermana del medio, estaban Narumi, ella y el bebé de la familia, Taichi.

Recordó las palabras exactas de Hikari apenas la vio.

—_¡Yo quiero que tú seas la novia de mi hermano!_

Fue lo que le dijo incluso antes de saludarla. A la castaña no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en el funeral de la abuela, pero eso no fue impedimento para tomarle un enorme cariño, al igual que a Naru. Ya ambas castañas la trataban a ella como su futura cuñada, la cuñada de toda la vida.

Se enfocó en la alegría que le producía haber recuperado a esa parte de su familia. Lo demás poco le importaba. Se había reencontrado con las que había considerado sus primas, parte de su familia, y ahora ya eran sus amigas. Había encontrado personas maravillosas que con el tiempo se fueron desvaneciendo en sus recuerdos, pero ya no más, esa era la determinación de las tres.

Había visto también en su viaje a su tía Yuuko y su tío Susumu, quienes de cariño le decían _nuerita_, cosa que le causaba gracia. Sus tíos y sus primas la querían mucho y ella también a ellos, había encontrado una familia maravillosa. Más bien, la había reencontrado.

Si resultaban o no las cosas con Tai, como todos lo querían, y hasta una pequeña parte de su ser lo deseaba, ya sinceramente le daba lo mismo, quizás no tendría a su futuro marido, pero sí una hermosa y encantadora familia.

Ya con eso se daba por pagada…

* * *

El tiempo le había dado la razón.

Después de muchos viajes por ambas partes, había compartido mucho con su reencontrada familia, y ellos con ella y sus padres. Hablaban prácticamente todos los días, ya sea por teléfono, o comunicándose por chat y redes sociales. Ya no perderían contacto nunca más. Incluso había hablado más con el moreno, se habían encontrado a veces durante sus viajes al sur, había visto también una vez a su prominente novia y aunque no era la clase de mujer educada ni cortés, trataba de no emitir opiniones acerca de ella pues no le incumbía. Tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse y conocer mejor al moreno, habían vuelto a ser casi tan inseparables como cuando eran pequeños, ahora él le contaba sus infidencias y ella las propias. Se habían vuelto confidentes, muchas veces él le confiaba sus problemas sentimentales con su novia y ella intentaba aconsejarle de la mejor manera posible, tratando de ser siempre parcial. Taichi se había vuelto un buen amigo para ella, hacían planes para salir, de vez en cuando iban a bares, salían a recorrer, Sora le mostró cada rincón de la ciudad, y a veces simplemente salían a caminar y hablar de cosas triviales.

Poco a poco aquel sentimiento de algo más que amigos se fue opacando en su ser, ya poco le importaba, ella se encontraba feliz y plena. No pedía nada más.

Aquella vez Narumi había ido a Tokyo, y ella había coordinado con el moreno para que fuera a su casa y aprovechara de ver a su hermana, mas él nunca dio luces de sí. Le había dado la noticia de que esperaba a su primer hijo o hija, ella y Kentaro estaban emocionados, y ambos habían coincidido en pedirle a ella que fuera la madrina del pequeño que estaba pronto a venir, Naru justificó aquella decisión con que no quería volver a perder lazos con ella, Ken concordó con su esposa, con todas las visitas y viajes se habían vuelto muy cercanos, y para la pelirroja fue todo un honor. Le comentó también que el padrino sería su hermano, a lo que ella le encontró toda la lógica del mundo.

Ahora ambos se habían ido de vuelta a Nagakute hace menos de media hora y ella sentía que ya los extrañaba, a Narumi, Kentaro y ahora también al pequeño o pequeña que apenas se notaba en el vientre de su madre… Su futuro ahijado o ahijada.

La vez anterior le había tocado a ella viajar a la región del sur, fue entonces cuando se había encontrado con él, la última vez que lo había visto…

—_A veces siento que a Shima no le gusta compartir con las personas importantes para mi…_

_Sora alzó una ceja… Luego de meses de noviazgo con Moby Dick, como todavía la seguía apodando, recién se daba cuenta de aquello… Ella lo había notado apenas la vio, y eso que sólo fue una vez._

_Aquella vez ella había ido a visitar a su familia al sur, a la casa de los Yagami, había coincidido con Taichi y su novia, en esa oportunidad se encontraban todos compartiendo en torno a una parrillada y unas cuantas cervezas, excepto para Narumi. En tanto Shima sin decir nada salió del entorno y perdiéndose ante la vista de todos. Cuando la pelirroja fue hacia la habitación que antes ocupaba Tai, cuando aún vivía ahí, a buscar más cigarrillos a su bolso, notó a la enorme chica durmiendo en la cama que compartiría con el moreno._

_Al menos pedía un poquito de educación y decencia, no le costaba nada disculparse diciendo que tenía sueño o que estaba cansada, pero irse a dormir sin decirle nada a nadie…_

_Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir nuevamente a compartir con su querida familia. Aún la noche era joven y tenían mucho que contar._

—_¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó sarcástica ella._

_Tai realizó una mueca y alzó ambas cejas. Era más que obvio que él amaba a su novia, pese a todo, pero últimamente estaba viendo cada vez más diferencias que posiblemente los separarían más temprano que tarde._

—_No lo sé, me gustaría que se hubiese quedado a compartir con mi familia… Yo siempre salgo con ella y sus amigos cuando me lo pide, ¿por qué ella no podría hacer lo mismo?_

_La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, no quería emitir comentario alguno, ya le había pasado que por dar una opinión se había ganado el enojo por parte de él, y ya no más… Lo que menos quería era perder todo lo que había avanzado en su amistad y cercanía con Tai._

—_La verdad no lo sé… Por lo general uno trata de compartir con las personas que son importantes para tu pareja, puesto que sabes que eso significa mucho para él._

_Taichi suspiró. —Sí… Shima debería ser un poco más como tú…_

_Sora creyó que lo había dicho sin pensar, y eso le fue confirmado cuando el moreno comenzó a balbucear unas palabras, tratando de rectificarse. Ella rió, no le entendió nada al moreno, pero obviamente se veía muy nervioso._

—_Creo que te está afectando el alcohol, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. —habló la pelirroja, ayudándolo a salir de la incomodidad en la que él solo se había metido. Además tenían que tener en cuenta que ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y ya todos se habían ido a dormir, partiendo por la famosa novia del moreno, Moby Dick, que a todo esto, se supone que iba a dormir con su novio, pero no… Por un tema físico, no podía. —Y pobre de ti que te intentes propasar conmigo, está bien que estemos comprometidos hace años, pero no dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima hasta la noche de bodas. —bromeó. Tendría que compartir la cama que le habían asignado con Tai._

—_¡Oh! Intentaré no hacerlo, pero te advierto que será difícil… —bromeó él también._

Cerró sus ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran de ellos.

No quería llorar.

Es más, no sabía ni siquiera por qué tenía ganas de llorar… Era absurdo.

_Aún se encontraban bajo los efectos del alcohol, nunca habían perdido la consciencia, pero estaban en el punto en que todo les parecía más gracioso y divertido de lo normal._

—_No te vayas a aprovechar de mi y me vayas a pedir matrimonio de nuevo… —rió el moreno. —Así como estoy, lo más probable es que te diga que sí y se pudra todo. —nuevamente las suaves risas de ambos. Suaves porque sabían que todos dormían en la casa._

—_¿Estás loco? Ya te lo pedí una vez, ahora te toca a ti pedírmelo, ¡hazte hombre!_

—_¿Crees que califico para convertirme en tu esposo?_

—_Claro que sí… Estás como para saltarte encima ahora mismo… Papi. —rió Sora nuevamente acompañada por él._

_Para ella todo era una broma, y no pasaba más allá, no podía pasar más allá…_

_Pero al parecer para él ahora era diferente._

_Tai dejó de reír y empezó a mirarla detenidamente, cosa que la hizo ponerse nerviosa._

—_¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años…?_

_Y la respuesta era simple… Allá en Tokyo, y él, acá en Nagakute. Pero el moreno no se refería a eso… Ella había estado lejos, lejos de él físicamente, y él había guardado esos hermosos recuerdos en un rincón de su mente y también de su corazón, al igual que ella… los había guardado tan bien que ni siquiera se había acordado, y se arrepentía profundamente._

_Sabía que si nunca hubiesen perdido contacto, ahora serían buenos amigos, o quizás no, pero le gustaba pensar de esa forma…_

_Sonrió melancólica, correspondiendo a la mirada del moreno. Él alzó su mano derecha y acarició con ternura su mejilla, disfrutó el contacto de su mano con su piel. Vio en sus ojos cafés, permanecía con una profunda mirada hacia ella, y cada vez aumentaba… Se estaba acercando a ella._

_Pudo sentir su respiración fundirse con la suya, cerró sus ojos, esperando el contacto de sus labios con los de él, porque era obvio lo que se veía… Él la besaría._

_Pero ella no podía permitirlo._

—_No… —fue lo único que salió de sus labios._

_Ya mucho le había costado opacar los sentimientos que había generado hacia el moreno, aquellos sentimientos que habían surgido en ella de la noche a la mañana, mucho se había debatido entre la razón y su corazón, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería perder al moreno, mucho menos perder a la familia que de a poco había ido recuperando por posibles peleas a futuro._

_Quería que todo siguiera perfecto, como hasta ahora… Porque Taichi había hecho su vida lejos de ella, así como también por su parte._

_Ella lo quería, y mucho… Había llegado a pensar incluso que lo amaba, pero eso no podía ser… Ellos eran primos, ya no estaba segura en qué grado, pero había crecido con la idea de que era su primo, y punto._

_Así debía ser…_

_Sora le sonrió con algo de tristeza. Él sabía que lo que quería hacer no estaba bien, tenía a su novia en el cuarto de al lado, obviamente no podía estar bien._

—_Buenas noches. —deseó ella con ternura antes de girarse en la cama hasta quedar de espalda al moreno._

—_Buenas noches… repitió él, repitiendo la acción de Sora._

Mimi se había ido a clases, y ella en tanto, como todos los jueves, había tenido clases sólo en la mañana, ahora no sabía qué hacer… Estudiaría para el día siguiente, adelantaría sus proyectos y trabajos para la siguiente semana, y así no tendría que estar ocupando el tiempo de su fin de semana, podría irse tranquilamente al sur, a ver a sus tíos y a Narumi, como lo estaba haciendo hace varios unos meses ya.

Se había dirigido a su habitación para comenzar a trabajar en uno de los proyectos que tenía para la otra semana, tan pronto cuando se sentó frente a su block de dibujos, tocaron el timbre. Se levantó muy a su pesar, no era común que recibiera visitas, sobre todo cuando su castaña amiga no se encontraba en casa, pues quien más iba era su novio Matt.

Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—Tai… —soltó casi en un susurro. —¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La verdad le extrañaba, estaba empapado, hacía frío, estaba lloviendo, sin embargo, el moreno simplemente vestía una camiseta y un polerón como abrigo.

Pese a que el moreno vivía relativamente cerca, nunca había ido a visitarla, tampoco ella a él. Por lo general cuando se juntaban, lo hacían en un lugar público, en una plaza, un bar, entre otros, o bien cuando se encontraban en sus viajes al sur del país.

—Tú… —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de él. Sora lo encaró alzando una ceja. —Todo es tu culpa…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que te cruzaste en mi vida… ¡Llegaste sólo a cagarme la vida!

La pelirroja seguía sin entender nada.

—Estaba feliz… Feliz en mi trabajo, feliz en mis estudios… y feliz con mi novia.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver ahí? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Terminé con ella.

Sora sólo lo miró, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, por lo que prefirió callar.

—Estaba ciego, pero feliz… Tú me abriste los ojos.

Ella seguía callada. Veía detenidamente sus facciones, como su cabello mojado dejaba caer gotas que resbalaban por su rostro y se perdían en su cuello.

—Ella me estaba manipulando, yo creía que era la mujer perfecta para mi, pero no lo era… Se ponía celosa de todo el mundo, incluso de mis hermanas, de mis primas, de mis amigas… De ti. —continuó él. —Quería mantenerme siempre cerca de ella, que no tuviera prácticamente contacto con nadie… Realmente era muy insegura, por ello sentía tantos celos enfermizos… Aunque contigo realmente tenía motivos para estar celosa.

—Yo te dije que era insegura y que te manipulaba por eso —comentó ella decidiendo pasar por alto lo último dicho por el moreno. —, y tú no me quisiste…

Lo que diría ella era cierto, se lo había dicho y él no la quiso escuchar, pero la verdad tampoco quería escucharla ahora, sólo quería besarla… Besarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Quería sacarse las ganas de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos desde que la vio y comenzó a gustarle.

_Él es mi primo, él es mi primo… Él es mi primo…_

Pensaba ella mientras Tai besaba sus labios.

Ella subió sus manos por los fuertes brazos del moreno y los enlazó detrás de su nuca por un momento, luego los dejó libres para acariciar su alborotado cabello. En tanto él la abrazó por la espalda.

Sonrió aún contra sus labios rozando los suyos, recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó él rompiendo el contacto entre sus labios. —¿Por qué te ríes…?

—Por nada… Es una estupidez. —le respondió sonriendo aún.

Tai vio detenidamente sus ojos ámbares y le sonrió de igual manera. Se acercó esta vez a besar su frente y finalmente apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza. Ella aprovechó para acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

* * *

Se seguían viendo, seguían hablando, seguían juntándose… en fin.

Pero ambos habían decidido pensar y meditar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se habían vuelto más cercanos, mas no habían vuelto a besarse. Simplemente aprovecharon esos meses para despejar su mente.

Tai aprovechó sus meses de soltería para pensar y aclarar todo lo que rondaba en su mente, en tanto ella hizo lo mismo, espantó al par de imbéciles que le andaban revoloteando, pretendiendo algo más que una simple amistad con ella.

Ambos querían estar tranquilos…

Ella sonrió cuando vio a Tai levantarse de su lado y pararse frente a él.

Botó su cigarrillo ya consumido al suelo y lo pisó con la suela de su bota. Expulsó lentamente el humo por sus labios y enfocó su mirada en sus ojos sonrientes.

—Ya, Sora… —habló él poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura. —¿Quieres ser mi novia, sí o no?

La pelirroja soltó una sutil risa al mismo tiempo que bajó su rostro.

Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mirar sus ojos.

Ya tenía la respuesta…

* * *

_Ayayay..._

_Nunca había escrito un fic tan largo xD Siendo un One Shot D: Pero bueno :)_

_Espero que la respuesta de Sora sea que sí xD Y que la historia transcurra más o menos así en la vida real... Con el susodicho dándose cuenta que Moby Dick es una perra manipuladora, que no le conviene, que no puede sustentar una relación sana en base a dos putos meses de pololeo y que no puede formalizar algo con tan poco tiempo, que todo cae por su propio peso y que como Moby Dick es GORDA, caerá muy pronto..._

_No me malinterpreten, no soy una mujer discriminadora, sólo hablo de mala xDDD Aparte por lo que me han contado esa mina es súper pesada, así que no se merece tanta "felicidad"... Se la merece mi amiga, se la pasaría mejor contigo ;D_

_Está de más decir para quien va dedicado el fic xDDDD Creo que ustedes, que me han leído y todo, ya saben más o menos el porqué de mi historia. Así que eso :D_

_Mejor digamos que este fic está dedicado a los/as amantes del Taiora! Aguante el Taiora! Y aguante Colo Colo (L)_

_Ah! Otra cosa que cabe destacar es:_

_Oh~ Chile va al Mundial~ Va al Mundial~ Va al Mundial, Chile va al Mundial~ _

_:D Sí po! Clasificamos tercero! *-* Estoy feliz! De la mano de Don Sampa, la vuelta vamos a dar, vamos Chile que te quiero ver ganar! *-* Da lo mismo que Sampaoli haya sido DT del equipo de las madres, es un hombre profesional y ha sabido limpiar la cagada que el guatón parrillero dejó en mi amada Selección! _

_Brasil 2014, DE ALLÁ SOMOS! :D_

_Bueno queridos, nos leemos :) Espero sus comentarios._

_Au revoir~_

**_ FB ;*_**


End file.
